


神话餐厅

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: Shinhwa [2]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Gen, 神话不开餐厅我替他们开
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 画了多年饼的神话餐厅都没有，我自己割腿肉吧，全员友情亲情向，虽然不太可能有后文但是先放个未完全文胡乱写的，文笔极差，作者看了都尴尬，不建议阅读
Series: Shinhwa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763560
Kudos: 1





	神话餐厅

欢迎光临，我们亲爱的神话创造～”伴随着悦耳的风铃声女子推开餐厅的大门，映入眼帘的是一个同时带有男孩的活泼与男人的帅气的服务生。

“您好，我是Junjin，为您服务。”Junjin热情的服务让女子受宠若惊。

“您好，我想问一下刚才为什么叫我神话创造啊？”女子想起一入门的称呼不由得有些疑惑。

“啊，那是因为我们是神话餐厅，进来吃饭的顾客就叫神话创造了，请跟我到这边来。”Junjin领着女子来到半开放的厨房前，指着三位厨师说，这是我们的三位厨师，供您选择，但是我们餐厅最特殊的一点就在于此，您选择了厨师后，做什么料理由厨师决定，有过敏原请事先说出，那么，请选择吧～”

“哇，真的像传说中那样神奇的餐厅啊，我也是听朋友介绍来的呢。”女子这样说道。

“我是Eric，比较擅长西餐。”长相帅气的高大男子最先说道，女子一时莫名联想到大卫雕像。

“我是烔完，会做健康的养生菜哦，要不要选我呢？”中间的小个子男人眼睛里像是有星星一般，一笑起来更是好看极了。

“我是Andy，会做韩食，希望您可以选我呀。”最后的男子看起来羞涩可爱许多，不由得让女子想起她因为工作很久都没有见到的邻家弟弟。

“啊，这可真是难办啊，都很想尝试啊，那今天先选Eric先生吧，反正以后也一定会再来的。”女子想了又想做了决定，心里也在暗暗想着下次来的时间。

“那么，请期待我为您带来的料理吧。”Eric向女子微微一笑。

“请跟我到这边来呦。”Junjin又向女子招了招手，来到了吧台前，吧台内站着一个眼睛微眯的男子，笑成虾眼十分可爱。“您好呀，我是玟雨，M。”说话的同时在胸前用手比了个M，“是您的调酒师，我会通过跟您的交谈特地为您调出一款适合您的酒。”语罢伴随着wink玟雨又比了个心，一瞬间撩的女子脸颊有些泛红，心跳加快。

伴随着几个简单的问题，玟雨已经开始准备做鸡尾酒了，手部一边进行着花哨的动作，一边向女子解释着：“我看您年龄不大，是二十代左右，说话方式也很有活力，大概是毕业不久，穿衣风格又有点刻意扮成熟，应该是刚进入公司，所以为您调了这款酸甜清爽微微有些辣的莫吉托，希望您在工作生活中感受到的酸甜苦辣都像这杯鸡尾酒一样，即使有点辣也都会化成甜蜜幸福～”说话间的功夫玟雨已经调好了酒，笑着将酒杯推过去，“请品尝～”

女子接过酒杯，轻抿一口，杯壁上作为装饰的橙子切片与酒精也完美的融合在了一起，正像玟雨所说的那样，入口后犹如汽水般爆炸的味道奇妙的都转成了带有橙子清香的饮料。“哇，好神奇啊，欧巴说的也全都对了，鸡尾酒调的也好好喝啊，谢谢你啦。”女子多日来因为工作上带来的压力也神奇般的缓解了许多，笑容也爬上了脸。

“在您等菜的过程中如果觉得无聊的话也可以和我聊天啊。”从另一个房间走出来的男子坐在女子对面“我是申彗星，为了怕您无聊，专门和向您这样一个人来的顾客聊天的。”男子微微上翘的狐狸眼与瘦削的下巴都给他带来十足的魅力，再加上一双修长又笔直的腿，看起来就是一个贵气逼人的小王子。

“诶？突然这样讲有些尴尬啊。”女子捂住了嘴笑了两声。

“那么就和我讲讲最近工作中遇到的困难吧。”彗星轻声提醒着女子。

一说到这里，女子突然找到了点，滔滔不绝的说了起来，也许是对面的人看起来太温柔，让自己放下了心防，已经很久都没有这样痛快的和别人谈过心了，再加上对方是一个良好的倾听者，工作上的烦恼一扫而光。说完后女子还有一些不好意思，“呀，欧巴我是不是说的太多了，有点烦人了吧，就是一些抱怨的话还麻烦你听了这么久。”

“没有啊，你很单纯活泼，面对各种各样的事情也能很好解决，继续努力吧，我相信你会实现自己的梦想的，fighting！”彗星还做了个加油的手势给女子鼓劲。

“fighting！”女子也被彗星带的热血了起来，跟着做了动作。

“菜做好了哦，请跟我到这边来吧。”Junjin领着女子来到了餐桌前，说来神奇，偌大的餐厅仅有六张桌子，还是大小不一的六张，最大的也似乎仅供六人使用，最小的就是女子这张单人桌了，虽说是单人桌，但也是可以放下许多菜品的，三位厨师都端着菜等待女子落座。

“这是火焰牛排，采用新鲜的韩牛制成，用红酒腌制两个小时后配以黑胡椒进行烤制，六成熟后再用喷枪将表面烤成轻微焦糊状，赋予其火焰的色泽，最后再用罗勒进行点缀，这就是火焰牛排。”Eric放下了无论是颜色还是摆盘都很精美的牛排为女子解说。“请品尝。”

轻轻切下一小块牛排，外表轻微的焦糊与黑胡椒合二为一，完美诠释了火焰的味道，热辣并伴随着刺激，内里是鲜嫩多汁的牛肉，腌制的酱汁均匀的浸满了每一处，让人回味无穷。女子被这样的美味震惊到了，轻声说了句大发，似乎对这样的表现满意的烔完放下手中的沙拉说道：“这是沙拉，材料有北极贝与虾仁，配上我的独家酱汁，再放一些生菜与洋葱，沙拉就做成了。”说完还有些骄傲的样子，笑着等待女子品尝。

虾仁与北极贝的Q弹都显现出了他们的新鲜程度，酱汁也是酸甜适中，最后的生菜也是清脆爽口，正像烔完介绍的那样，他擅长做一些健康的食物。

最后放下事物的是Andy，他手中端的是一份布丁，还没等Andy开口，女子就激动地说道：“我最喜欢甜品了！”Andy微微一笑，说道：“希望您也能喜欢这份焦糖布丁。”

女子迫不及待的挖了一小口品尝，布丁像是冰激凌一般在口中融化，牛奶与焦糖的味道在口中久久不能散去，让人回味无穷。“哇，好厉害，是怎么做到这么顺滑的！”

“这个就是秘密了呀。”Andy说完还坏笑了一下。

“那么菜品就全部介绍完成，祝您用餐愉快。”三位厨师纷纷离开，女子独自享受起了美食，很快就吃完了菜，Junjin又很贴心地递来一杯橙汁，“请慢用。”说完就坐在了女子的对面。“您对今天的用餐还满意吗？或者对我们哪位成员有什么意见或建议？”Junjin的眼神看起来格外的真诚。

“emmm，我觉得都很好，就是比较遗憾不能一次感受到烔完欧巴和Andy欧巴做菜的风格，只能下次来了，哦对了，你们餐厅的背景音乐很好听啊，从来都没听过却意外的熟悉啊。”

“啊，您觉得熟悉可能是因为那是我们的声音啦。”女子听到这里十分惊讶，“诶？！你们的！”“对呀，我们六个一起录的歌，现在放的这首叫Orange，我在里面是rap担当呢，别的地方都听不到哦，想听的话下次再来吧！”Junjin一笑像极了还在上学的男高中生，纯真帅气而又清爽。又从身后掏出了账单递给女子。

四十五万，乍一看有点贵，但仔细一想这家餐厅的服务完全值得起这个价，女子本身也是家境富裕，爽快的签了单，临走前还被塞了张名片，橙色的背景上印着一个巨大的鹰形图案，正面印着SHINHWA几个字，右下角还有着预约电话与餐厅位置，做得也是十分精致了，“下次记得带朋友来哦～”Junjin将女子送到门口“感谢您的光临，再见。”

“再见啦，下次一定和朋友一起来啊！”女子走出大门还回头挥挥手，恋恋不舍的离开了餐厅。

“那么我们就继续等待下一位顾客吧，”Junjin对着其他五个人说道“神话山！”

“哦，神话山！”从各处传来了回应声。

餐厅内旋律动听的音乐在继续播放着，神话的六名成员也在轻声跟唱，偶尔打闹调笑两句，每天都是这样愉快，他们也一起这样走过了二十年了，每个成员希望未来也都可以继续下去，就让时间作为见证吧，见证这六个男人的友谊与神话。


End file.
